leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RedCarduo/Sykkuno~The Beastmaster
Sykkuno- The beast master Assassin, Stealth, Melee, jungler , , , Sykkuno excels at finding one specific target, taking them down, causing chaos and escaping unscathed. . Sykkuno’s kit revolves around finding a specific target, whether it be an AD carry, support or tank, Killing them quickly causing chaos and misplacing everyone else on the opposing team and getting out quickly, making it easier for the rest of you and you’re team to focus down individuals. He also utilizes a lot of fear and stealth in his kit. . . . . Passive: Wild Instinct: Sykkuno gains stacks of wild instinct through his auto attacks up to a cap, in which he uses for his spells. , Sykkuno gains 1-lvl1/2-lvl6/3-lvl11/4-lvl16 stacks per auto attack up to a cap of 65 , , , , , Q:Summon Wolves_ Sykkuno summons his wolven kin to aid him in battle, as Sykkuno levels, the more wolves are summoned. When Sykkuno is with his pack, he gains a temporary movement speed buff. If something is marked with chameleon skin, he may activate his Q which is now named blood thirst causing his wolves to have increased attack speed for a short period of time Sykkuno summons 1-lvl.1/2-lvl.5/3-lvl10/4-lvl15/5-lvl.18 who attack whoever Sykkuno auto attacks. The wolves do 30/40/50/60/70 (+70%AD) and Sykkuno gains 20/30/40/50/60% movement speed increase for 4/5.5/6/6.5/7 seconds Bloodthirst increases the wolves AS by 10/20/30/40/50% Bloodthirst costs 5 WI uses 10 WI stacks , , , , , , W:Chameleon skin_ Sykkuno marks a target from a range, and uses his countless years of hunting expirence, to become invisble from a range around the marked something. He becomes univisble after he attacks, uses a spell (apart from Summon Wolves/Blood thirst), or comes within a range around any champion. If his next AA is on the marked target, he will fear the target. Sykkuno marks a target with a skill shot from 700 units away, and stealths from 800 units to 100 units until he attacks, or uses any spell apart from summon wolves/bloodthirst. The marked target stays marked for 6/7/7.5/8/8.5 seconds or until Sykkuno breaks stealth If Sykkuno’s next auto attack is on the marked champion, He/she will be feared for 1/1.2/1.3/1.4/1.5 second(s) and recieve bonus damage 75/110/160/200/230(+65%AD), he/she will also take incresed damage from Sykkuno’s wolves from 10/15/20/30/40% Uses 15 WI stacks , , , , , E:Earthbound Chaos_Sykkuno throws an scent in an area, attracting wild snakes and serpents from beneath the earth. All things caught in an AoE area after a breif moment will be be briefly feared and take damage over time, for as long as they stay in the area. If sykkuno is in the AoE area when it is cast, he will go invisble for 1 second regardless of where enemy champions are. Sykkuno throws an scent after a VERY SHORT cast time of 0.2 seconds in an AoE diameter of 550 which brings forth snakes that fear anyone for .9/1.1/.1.3/1.5/1.7 seconds. All enimies inside the AoE spell will take damage every second while they are in it 40/50/60/70/80/90(+50%AD), enemies who leave the AoE will still be damaged for 2 seconds after they have left. If Sykkuno is in the diameter of the spell when it is cast, He will instantly become invisble for 1/1.1/1.2/1.3/1.4 seconds or until he use an spell or AA’s. The AoE spell lasts for 7 seconds Uses 15 WI stacks , , , , R: The Hunt_ Sykkuno targets an enemy champion, which instantly starts glowing red, he summons Greater wolves to charge for the champion Invisbly. When the wolves reach the champion they start attacking, fear the champion for 1 second. Sykkuno also gets a full bar of WI that is capped at 1000 for a short period of time, and his CD’s are greatly reduced. After the ultimate finishes, Sykkuno ends up with no stacks of WI. Sykkuno marks a target within 900 range and instantly summons 5/7/9 greater wolves who do 50/60/70 (+50%AD) with each attack. When the first greater wolf attacks the champion, he/she will be feared for 1 second. Sykkuno instantly recieves full stacks on his WI, which when The Hunt is activated, caps up to 1000, and his CD’s are decreased by 50% for 15/20/25 seconds. Sykkuno also gains 100/130/150 increased damage for the period of the ult. no cost , , , LORE: Sykkuno was born in demacia, where he soon became orphaned because of a great sickness that overcame his parents. At the age of 4, he was taken up by a family of gypsies who went throughout the whole land of Runeterra. One night, when Sykkuno was sleeping in a great forest, the gypsie family left with out Sykkuno. Sykkuno had nowhere to go, because he didn’t know anything else, so he walked into a cave and slept. He slept for 3 weeks without waking, but when he did wake, he woke to a pack of wolves who strangely took him in as one of them. Sykkuno hadn’t had any connection to anything other than the plants and animals of the forest but he was living a peaceful life, hunting and eating with his pack until an army of the noxian military marched through his forest, burning and killing all he knew. They burnt the trees and hunted the animals, and all Sykkuno could do was sit and watch. That day, as Sykkuno was sitting there, among his dead wolf pack, burning forest and destroyed cave, he swore vengeance to would smite whatever evil there was in the lands, whomever and whatever form it came in. I call upon the power of the beast’s, not because I want to, but because I need to. ~Sykkuno IMPORTANT I wrote this whole thing, in my bed from 2-6am in the morning, please excuse me if there are any errors and let me know in the comments :) And if there is anything Bout the damage, mechanics, role, what he does, please ask me :) Category:Custom champions